


HELLO, My Name Is

by PhellDown



Series: A Flock of Hawkeyes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betaed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhellDown/pseuds/PhellDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all these superheroes running around nowadays it isn’t surprising someone screwed up his name. Doesn't make it any less annoying and he can only pray Kate will ever let this go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HELLO, My Name Is

Today had started as a good day. Clint's sleep, for once, wasn't interrupted by a super villain attacking the city, or the Avengers being called in to stop another world ending event. When he had woken up at a reasonable time - around twelve o'clock - he was excited to learn that Kate hadn't broken into his apartment yet and raided his coffee. She did eventually show up about an hour later, but by then he was prepared: his coffee grounds and mugs safely stashed away. By the time rush-hour had rolled around, he and Kate had consecutively beaten not one, not two, but five various B-list villains, giving him the easiest victory in days.

The last win had left him where he was now: giving an interview on the scene as the police rounded up the defeated villain of the hour, unsuccessfully detangling him from Clint's net arrow. Kate, -his protégée (who's really a sidekick, but she insists otherwise)- was standing off to the side, engrossed in her phone, probably playing Galaga. Her stiff posture and glares she shot at him earlier clearly stated she was still annoyed that he had her keep watch over the battles, only to engage if it was deemed necessary. Kate despised standing on the sidelines.

In his defense, she was only 18. It would hardly be ethical if he let her fight against super villains, even if they were only B-list.

The reporter that had arrived after the battle, as far as Clint could tell, looked highly frustrated, giving him the impression that she wasn't ecstatic to be asking him questions. Probably drew the short straw in chasing down superheroes to interview and got him rather than Thor or Iron Man. Which he totally takes offense too: he's awesome, no matter what Kate says. Nonetheless, the reporter trying to be professional, signaled for the camera guy to start rolling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, throwing on a large fake smile for the camera.

"Hawkguy, would you mind telling what went down behind us?" The correspondent questioned, gesturing to the chaos behind her.

The aforementioned superhero opened his mouth, ready to respond, but stopped when he realized the reporter's mistake. Kate, however, caught the mistake almost immediately and started to not so silently snicker. The camera man gave no indication he had stopped filming.

"It's Hawkeye." Clint stated, trying politely to correct the reporter.

"Yeah, like I said, Hawkguy." The reporter's tone was dismissive and her posture held a combination of obvious impatience and annoyance.

"No," Clint pointed towards his eye, still a little shocked at the mistake, and repeated: "it's Hawkeye. EYE."

The correspondent, in return, rolled her eyes and gave out an annoyed huff. "Yes, I know Hawkguy." She stated, as if matter-of-factly. Kate was no longer hiding her amusement at this point, rather letting out full blown laughter than snickers like previously.

"No, it's not Hawkguy, it's Hawk-EYE!" Clint still didn't see how the distinction between the two wasn't obvious.

Kate struggled to gather her composure long enough to say anything, "yeah, Hawkguy." Her speech paused as she let out more laughter, clutching her side, and then continued. "The reporter knows what's she's talking about. Don't insult her intelligence."

Clint was offended she wasn't taking his side. She was totally taking this out on him for revenge from earlier. Traitor, he thought. The reporter, however, had puffed out her chest, looking pleased that Kate (his protégée -mind you) had taken her side.

Even with the swell in the in her pride, the reporter no longer looked like she was interested in the interview. The reporter looked down at her wrist, pretending to look at the time on a non-existent wrist watch, flipping her sleeve up and down so fast that others wouldn't catch the lack of a timekeeping device. But Clint did: he was Hawkeye after all.

"Look, I don't have time for this. So if you're done with your identity crisis, I've got places to be and other superheroes to interview." She gave a signal with her hand, and the cameraman pointed the camera resting on his shoulders down, indicating the end of the interview. The reporter and her camera jockey left, both moving alarmingly fast considering the heavy equipment they were toting around without so much as a peep.

Clint stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't think it was that hard to screw up his name.

Kate sauntered up beside him, nudging him gently in the side. She wore a smug grin that stretched from ear to ear. "So, Hawkguy, what else do we have planned for today?"

Clint was left wondering why he couldn't be as popular as Iron Man and Cap. They never had these problems.

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to my beta readers, your all awesome.


End file.
